


Impulsive

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Steve/Darcy answer to Thor 2.  It's such a romp!  </p><p>Darcy Lewis is an impulsive creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd. I apologize for my errors.

"I wanna be impulsive, reckless. And lose myself in your kiss." - Wilson Phillips "Impulsive"

 

Darcy Lewis was a creature of impulse.

She did things because they felt right at the time, and that was it. It was really the only reason she ended up following Jane around for 2 years after she got her college credits. Well, that and the woman had depressingly few girlfriends.

Hiring Ian had been another impulse. She didn't have the science brain, she had the 'let's try and stay alive' brain. And she felt at this juncture that Jane needed a science brain around that hadn't had his brain scrambled by a crazy Norse God, plus, she was also tired of doing the heavy lifting.

Kissing him had been even more of an impulse. She chalked it up to adrenaline and heat of the moment. It'd been nice, at the time. But it became painfully clear about a week later that they really had nothing in common.

And so, he went back his schooling, Oxford or whatever, not too long after Thor had turned up on the balcony of their borrowed flat in London. She'd waved to him from the couch, and a week after that, she went back to the States with Jane. To work for Tony Stark. So much nicer than working as an extended arm of fucking SHIELD, who doesn't answer fucking phone calls.

That was how she met Captain America.

On their second day at Stark's unbelievable Tower, they all seemed to be there, the whole crew of Avengers. Thor was never far away, trying to help, and usually getting told to just not touch anything with buttons. He was an absolute darling, but he was not compatible with Jane's machinery. Barton swung down from a ceiling vent and left a box of donuts. The Black Widow came in, appraised them, gave them each courteous nods and then went off to scare the living hell out of some new recruits. These were Stark's words, not hers. Actually, the woman hadn't actually said anything at all. Dr. Banner was in the thick of it with Jane and Erik, pulling out her equipment and notes and gabbing in science speak. Stark had made comments and had been generally unhelpful.

Steve Rogers though, had seen her struggling with one of Jane's bigger pieces of equipment and came over to help her with it. By which, he plucked it out of her hands and set it where she pointed as she stared at him, wide eyed and a little dumbstruck.

"Hi, I'm Darcy. I tased Thor and periodically say inappropriate things."

The smile that he gave her should have been illegal.

"Hi. Steve Rogers. I punched Hitler over 200 times and frequently have no idea what anyone is talking about."

"Excellent. You are a lifesaver, Steve. I owe you coffee."

"I will take you up on that."

And then he left the lab with Thor, talking about testing out the gym, Stark trailing behind them, gawping at him as if he didn't quite understand what had just happened. Darcy had to sit down afterward, to Jane's apparent amusement. She knocked her shoulder with hers as she handed her a donut.

"He's cute." She said with a grin.

"Oh my God, Jane. Did I just flirt with Captain America and ask him out for coffee?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"And did he say yes?"

"Yes, I think that was the general meaning of his answer."

"Jane, did the first aid training I gave you stick? Because I may be having a heart attack."

"You're just hyperventilating. Here."

Jane handed her a paper bag, which she took gratefully, though the moment had passed.

"I have got to stop doing things on impulse. It's going to get me into real trouble one of these days."

Jane snorted.

________________________

 

They never got to coffee. Not really. In between setting up the lab and SHIELD business, there was usually only time for a brief flirt as he passed by on his way. She would try to have a coffee waiting for him, but usually he was the one bringing one in for her. It was still the highlight of her day.

Then a horde of somethings descended on New York. Again. And they seemed to have a major jones for Stark's Tower. He was less than amused. This time though, instead of being bundled off with Jane to the ass end of Norway, Darcy found herself defending Jane's unconscious form after half the lab caved in on their heads. Only problem, her taser was getting low on juice, and she couldn't get to the emergency weapon locker that had been put in the day before. Fortunately, she still had some sway with the luck gods, or at least a thunder god.

"Jane!' Thor's voice bellowed through the smoke and dust.

"Thor!" She shouted back. "Help me! Jane's hurt!"

She didn't think it was any kind of life threateningly major injury, but it would get Thor moving faster.

"We are coming, Darcy!" He shouted to her and she breathed a sigh of relief when a bolt of lightning streaked through and took out a good chunk of the uglies that were trying to get at them.

Something red, white and blue zipped around and knocked out a few more, and then Thor and Captain America were in the room with them, doling out buttwhoopings. Darcy, keeping a weather eye out, started trying to move Jane out from under the fallen ceiling beams. Thor appeared in front of her a few moments later.

"Here, she took a ceiling tile to the head, but I think she'll be okay." She handed Jane over to Thor, who hefted her up like she was a feather and took off through the window. Darcy sprung to her feet, just in time for one of the alien dudes to get by Steve and dive for her. She raised her taser, but it was out of charge. She raised her arms and reared back, hoping to duck enough to avoid getting killed.

She didn't have to.

Steve suddenly appeared in between her and the alien thug, and decapitated it with a swipe of the shield.

"Hold tight." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Then he took a run at the window, and leapt out of it.

Shrieking, she scrabbled for a grip on his uniform, and tried very hard to ignore the fact that the ground was speeding up at them at, quite literally, a breakneck speed. She really didn't think he was that super.

Almost as soon as the thought was in her head, they were swinging. He'd grabbed a rope from out of nowhere, like some kind of jungle vine, probably thanks to Barton, and they were crashing through the glass of a lower floor. She didn't really register much, like the force of the impact against certain parts of her limbs, or the slice of glass through her cheek, but she did register his weight against her after they stopped rolling across the carpet.

There was blissful quiet for a few moments, while she tried to calm the screaming in her mind, and they breathed against each other. Gradually though, she became aware of their position. She was still gripping his uniform with a white knuckled grip, and one of his hands was cradled under her head, supporting it, while the other was underneath her ass, gripping her just as tightly there, hips pressed against hers and legs tangled together. It was delicious.

She opened her eyes, one at a time, to find him staring down at her through his mask, bright blue eyes hyperaware and darkening rapidly.

She breathed deeply.

"You saved my life." She said, her voice almost a whisper. He blinked at her, slowly.

"You're welcome."

"The last guy that saved my life, I ended up kissing him in the middle of a battlefield. Didn't end well. And I told myself I'd stop doing things on impulse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I didn't make that promise."

And then he was kissing her, firm lips pressed determinedly against her own, the hand under her head tangling in her hair and pulling her face firmly to his. She loosened one of her hands and ran it along his jawline. He mimicked the gesture and nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back.

She breathed once and pulled him down with the hand still clenched in his uniform, this time opening her mouth against his and sweeping her tongue against the seam of his lips. She felt him grin against her mouth before opening for her, and tangling his tongue with hers.

Pressed together as they were, it was hard to miss how aroused he was, just from this bit of contact, and it gave Darcy a thrill. When he broke the kiss and pressed his mouth to her neck, she involuntarily arched against him, moaning loudly. She was seconds away from tearing off her shirt when his com crackled to life.

" _Cap, where are you?  Are you okay?_ " Barton's voice was worried, and it broke through the haze.  

He tore himself from her neck with a muttered curse, breathing heavily and eyes just a little wild.

"Darcy..." He growled low.  She breathed in and out slowly.

"Find me later." She said, and he nodded, bringing a hand up to his ear.

"Sorry, the landing knocked the wind out of us. Miss Lewis is safe, I'll be out in a minute."

He rolled to his feet and pulled her up to standing.  He looked around them, and found his sheild on the floor behind where they'd landed.  He stomped on it, flippng it up into his hands.  He turned back to her, the look in his eyes unreadable.  

"Find a safe spot, Darcy." He said, and palmed her cheek once more for another kiss. "Find a safe spot, and wait for me. I'll find you."

She nodded, and he took off out the office door and down the hall, without looking back.  She stood stock still for a moment, then shook her head.

"Safe spot.  Sex later, safe spot now, or there may not be a later."

Something crashed outside, and she darted from the room.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time she saw him, he was standing outside her apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, people, you are about to read my first ever smut. I am not sure if you should be proud or afraid :)

The next time she saw him, it was two days later and he was standing outside her apartment door, shifting from foot to foot. With the slice on her cheek bruising up and dressed her most comfortable flannel pyjamas, she felt decidedly less than sexy. 

She opened the door anyway, and his face lit up. 

"Hey." He said. "Told you I'd find you." 

She quirked a smile at him. He didn't look any worse for wear, the bonus of super healing abilities aparently. She stood aside and let him into her apartment. 

He was a bit of an odd site inside her little apartment, looking all tall and manly. He didn't seem to notice anything like that though, instead he was studying her with concern. 

"Are you alright? I checked medical to make sure you didn't get hurt, they said you'd never come by." 

"I'll be okay. This is less than pretty, but it'll heal, and anything else is just bruises from that landing we took. I found a closet to hide in for the rest of it. When JARVIS came back online, he told me it was safe to come out." 

She hadn't realized that he was tense until it seemed to seep out of his frame in a breath of air. She felt a little bad that he'd been worried. 

"What about you?" 

"Minor injuries. I mostly healed up by this morning." 

"Lucky you, I guess." 

He shrugged, and then looked at his feet, all nervousness again. Darcy found herself crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him. Okay. Clearly, he'd come to his senses once the adrenaline wore off. That was fine. It wasn't like she hadn't been through it all before. 

"Look..." She said, at the same time that he started; 

"Darcy..."

She smiled and he chuckled and indicated she go first. 

"Look, Steve, I know I said find me, with some pretty blatant inferences on what would go down when you did. But...if you're not interested, it's okay. I've been down that road before. I'm a big girl, I can take it." She said, finally pullling her eyes up to meet his. The heated look in his eyes when she did surprised her. Even more so when his eyes darkened further and he moved into her personal space, crowding her against the wall. 

"I am most definitely interested, Darcy. As long as you are." He rumbled at her, before he kissed her. Their frenzied kisses from two days ago had nothing on this one. It was long, slow and deep, like he was looking for her soul. She moaned into his mouth from deep in her toes, and his hands found the edges of her flannel shirt, moving under the hem to brush against the skin of her waist and crawl up her spine. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I was going to ask you, if you were still feeling impulsive." 

"Oh, fuck yes." 

She surged forward, fastening her lips to his and throwing her arms around his neck. One of his hands ran down over her ass, squeezing firmly and hitching her up to press her into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and and canted her hips, pressing herself against his rapidly growing erection. 

He groaned into her mouth and pressed against her further, as if there was any space left between them, using the wall and his hips to keep her upright, leaving his hands free to run up under her shirt, popping buttons as he went. This would have annoyed her, except that his hands had found her breasts, fitting them perfectly into his big, warm hands. She growled when he flicked her nipple with a thumb, and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and sending a delightful shiver through his frame. 

He pulled back on a gasp and panted in her ear. 

"Fuck me, you're amazing." He gasped between breaths. She turned her head and licked her way up his neck to his ear. 

"Take me to bed, Captain." She whispered hotly, and he growled low in her ear.

"Yes, ma'am." 

She waved vaguely down the hallway and he easily took her weight off the wall and headed off down it, aiming for her bedroom. He kicked open the door, and she would admit that it gave her a bit of a thrill. He made it over to the bed with only a little fumbling, after all, it wasn't like she'd cleaned up in here or anything. She was pretty sure he almost tripped over a pair of shoes.

She fused their mouths together as they landed on the bed, Steve catching himself on his forearms above her, cleverly avoiding squashing her. It had the added bonus of allowing him to grind his hips against hers, making her gasp and arch up into him, breaking the kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest, pressing one to her breastbone almost reverently, before his eyes glittered up at her and he captured a nipple in his mouth, nipping at it and laving it with his clever tongue, while he tweaked the other with his fingers. 

Heat shot through her, straight to her core, and she rolled her hips against his. 

She buried her hands in his hair and scratched at his scalp, and grinned when it made him growl again. He switched his mouth to the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the first. 

"You have magnificent breasts." He murmured, teeth trapping the nipple gently, as she arched again and fairly whined. "All of you is magnificent. This ass...." His hand slid down her side, under the waistband of her pants and squeezed her bottom, pulling her up against him firmly. "This ass, makes me want to take a bite out of it. It's just so...ungh." He hissed a growl when she dug her nails into his scalp again. 

He left her breasts, his tongue running down her belly, dipping into her navel and then he was peeling away her bottoms, following the lines of her legs first down and then back up again until he was teasing at her inner thighs with his fingertips.

"And I love your legs, whether they're in flannel, or leggings or nothing at all." 

He was sliding back up her body and what senses she had left told her that he'd also taken off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. 

His face followed the path of his hands until his nose was buried between her legs and a jolt of electricity ran through her when he traced his tongue along her slit. 

"Jesus, fuck, Steve." She muttered, and he chuckled before he swept his tongue against her again. She jerked and he slid a hand around her leg, tracing the same spot his tongue had been. She keened a wailing noise and he slid a finger inside, ever so slowly. Darcy could swear her eyes crossed, and she gripped at his shoulders while he stroked her with his fingers and worked her clit with his tongue.

"You are so wet for me, Darcy." 

"God yes." 

She planted her feet on the bed and pressed her hips up to his mouth, gasping and writhing against his face.

She was vaguely aware that he was reaching out an arm, like he was looking for something, but he managed to to click on her bedside lamp at the same time he sent her over the edge, coming hard around his fingers and pressing up against him as she gasped out his name. 

She was vaguely aware of the awe on his face as he watched her.

Then he registered the deep coloured bruises that were healing in places all over her body, all largely from impacting the floor with someone who weighed the same as a small motocycle when dressed in full uniform. She hardly felt them, really, but he took his fingers from her and traced one on her hip. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to it. It was so sweet, it almost brought tears to her eyes. 

"Hey." She said gently, running her fingers through his hair and brushing along his jaw. "It's okay. The way I see it, it's either bruised or being very dead. I'll take bruised over dead any day." 

He met her eyes then and she gave him a smile. He returned it, and moved up to press a kiss first to her lips, then to the wound on her cheek, and yet another to a small scratch at her temple. He kissed each bruise once, and whispered inaudible promises into her skin with each one. 

By the time he'd turned her and found all the ones on her back and sides, she was so charmed and turned on, she almost felt overwhelmed. 

She hooked her toes into the waistband of his pants and started pushing them off his hips, bringing his attention back to his untended erection. He hissed when she ran her fingers along his length lightly, teasingly. She almost groaned at the size of him. She'd known from being practically balanced on it, that she was not going to be disappointed, but his naked cock was something else. 

She gripped him harder, and stroked him firmly until he was gasping against her. With a shudder, he stilled her hands.

"Keep that up, and we won't get much farther." He muttered in her ear. She grinned.

"Well...we can't have that, can we?" 

She guided him to her entrance, and there were no more words. He pressed into her slowly, but achingly hot, and he kept going, slowly, until he was fully sheathed. They stared at each other when he stopped moving. It was...she had no frame of reference for this. There was just...something...about this that she couldn't put into a box and label. 

Then he started moving again. His first thrust brought him right to the same spot deep inside her that he'd reached with his fingers. She moaned again, low in his ear, and when she ground her hips up into his, she couldn't help but bite his ear. He growled at her, and thrust harder, much to her delight. Each stroke, each rise and fall of his hips, she met him steadily and each thrust pushed her closer to a second orgasm, much to her amazement. That never happened. 

"Jesus..fuck me." She gasped when she flew over the edge for the second time. He kept going, a half dozen more thrusts, drawing out her orgasm and grasping at her hps tightly as he came himself, gasping out her name with an edge to his voice that she almost didn't register. 

________________________

They didn't move for the longest time. When they did, it was really only to clean up and then collapse back into each other. 

They ended up with Darcy's back to Steve's chest, one of his arms under her neck, and the other wrapped tightly around her waist, his forehead pressed against the back of her head, his breath stirring her hair. 

They hadn't turned off the light, and she found herself studying his fingers.

"That wasn't impulsive for you, was it?" She asked, her voice low.

"Not really." He answered in the same tone. 

"We've barely just met. I mean...I know we were flirting, and then there was the whole adrenaline rush of avoiding becoming smears on the pavement." 

She felt him shrug behind her. 

"Thor told us about you. I've seen your file. You...caught my attention." 

"But...we still don't really know each other...." 

"Maybe not. But I know that you're smart, and you're strong..." He shifted his arm to run his hand up her side and then put it back around her waist again. "And you'll do anything for the people you care about. And I'd really like to learn more."

Darcy smiled and turned her head slightly, she couldn't see him, but she felt him move his head back slightly. 

"And I know just about as much about you. I guess that's a place to start." 

"And we are amazing at this." He gestured to the rumpled bed and she giggled. "So. About that coffee we were going to get?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You've got a coffee machine, yeah?" 

"Damn straight."

"Then we'll have it in the morning. And then we can start getting to know each other over breakfast, lunch and maybe we'll actually go out for dinner." 

"You mean in public? Be still my heart." 

He laughed behind her, and she liked the rich sound. He didn't do it enough. 

"You should laugh more." She told him. He tightened his hold on her. 

"You make me laugh, so if you stick around, that stands a chance of actually happening." 

"Are you serious though? About this, you and me and making a go of this?" 

"I'm really serious. I passed up opportunities in my life already. Too many, maybe. I'm not letting another one slip by me. What do you think?" 

Darcy settled her hands, one over the one at her waist, and the other stretching out to tangle with his fingers. 

"I think...that this is the best impulsive thing I have ever done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Please feel free to tell me if my smut is awful, so that I can either never write it again, or improve it :)


End file.
